J'en oublierai ton nom
by Amako-sama
Summary: Les vieux traumatismes, ça le connaissait, lui le soldat brisé par la poussière et le soleil. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça irait jusque là. On ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'on a avant de le perdre. Et il n'avait jamais perdu autant d'un coup.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la première partie d'un O.S. écrit grâce aux conseils avisés de mon fruit dénoyauté préféré, je te dédie cette oeuvre sweetie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John s'affala dans le fauteuil en soupirant. La dernière enquête avait été éreintante, et même pas dans son genre habituel je-cours-après-les-méchants éreintante. Non, en fait elle avait fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré enfouir à jamais au fond d'un tiroir avec un caleçon par dessus. Des souvenirs qui dataient de quelques années en arrière, quand le soleil lourd d'Afghanistan pesait encore sur sa tête.

Le suspect d'aujourd'hui avait attaqué une jeune femme, immigrée afghane pour son travail de journaliste - ce que John avait trouvé assez exceptionnel quand on savait le statut des femmes dans ce pays, et des journalistes par dessus le marché. Lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvé, on s'était aperçu que sa seule famille résidant à Londres se trouvait être sa sœur, sœur qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Les talents de John avaient vite été rendus publics et il se retrouva bientôt à fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour faire resurgir la moindre subtilité du persan qui pouvait subsister dans sa mémoire.

En effet, en plus d'un talent naturel pour la médecine, John était opiniâtre. Pour ne pas dire carrément borné. Et lorsque John avait décidé quelque chose, il le faisait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Alors lorsqu'il avait sut qu'il partirait soigner en Afghanistan, six mois avant son départ, il avait commencé à apprendre le persan, le dari en fait, qui était la langue du pays. Et en six mois, il le parlait presque couramment. L'année passée en Afghanistan n'avait fait que parfaire sa connaissance et il parlait dari aussi bien qu'anglais.

Cet après-midi, il n'avait donc eut aucun mal à traduire les propos de la jeune femme mais les souvenirs douloureux des derniers mots d'un mourant qu'il avait eut à transmettre à sa famille, ou les hurlements des blessés qu'il comprenaient avaient surgit dans sa mémoire, écorchant son cœur aussi sûrement qu'une lame l'aurait fait.

Il se retrouvait donc à plus de vingt heures, affalé dans son fauteuil, la jambe et l'épaule douloureuse, le regard perçant de son colocataire fixé sur lui et les tirs des balles à l'orée de sa mémoire. Une soirée merveilleuse en perspective. Il tint en tout et pour tout trois quarts d'heures avant de s'excuser auprès de Sherlock et de monter se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il fit plus de cauchemars que toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée réunies. Et au matin, tout bascula.

John se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne et ouvrit les yeux en jurant doucement, aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait de ses volets mal fermés. Puis il se figea. Il venait de jurer en dari, il l'aurait juré. Étrange parce qu'il pensait que cette histoire serait clause une fois la nuit passée. Bah, cela finirait bien par s'estomper de son esprit.

Seulement voilà. Vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'il se rasait dans la salle de bain, il se surprit à penser en dari, s'en rendant à peine compte alors qu'il le faisait vraisemblablement depuis son réveil. Il ouvrit la bouche, pris d'un doute, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire, se trouvant bête d'avoir eu une pensée aussi étrange. Quoi que... il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau et dit « Bonjour ». Et sursauta. Ce n'était pas un « Good morning » qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, mais bien le salut traditionnel persan. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ?

Pris de panique, sans même finir de se raser ou de s'habiller, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama, il dévala les escaliers pour retrouver Sherlock dans le salon qui le contemplait, un sourcil haussé. John se planta devant lui et commença à débiter son discours d'une voix affolée :

- Sherlock, c'est affreux, je crois que je n'arrive plus à parler anglais ! Et en plus, je me mets à penser en dari ! Sherlock, tu m'entends ?

Le détective s'était figé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche et le fixait maintenant avec surprise, une note ahurie dans le regard. Parce que lui venait d'entendre une suite de phrases en un langue chantante qu'il identifia rapidement comme de l'arabe, sûrement du persan en sachant où était parti John. Mais pourquoi donc lui parlait-il ainsi ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends John ? Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ta tirade.

- C'est une blague, hein, tu me fais marcher !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis John.

- Tu es sérieux ? Rien du tout ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Cesse.

- Je... je ne peux pas. Je ne parle plus anglais !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se dressa sur ses jambes, surplombant John de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha à son niveau et plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage de John, cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie, mais sans rien trouver d'autre qu'une franche panique. L'incroyable cerveau du génie se mit en marche, cherchant toutes les options et les explications à la situation.

- Tu ne le fais pas exprès ?

-من به شما بگویم، نه !

- Tu parles persan John, tu t'en rends compte au moins.

-البته من می دانم! من احمق نیستم.

- Cessons ce dialogue de sourds. Tu peux écrire l'anglais ?

-من سعی کنید.

Le médecin se pencha vers la table et attrapa une feuille, un stylo puis s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il se pencha vers son papier et écrivit avec application. Quand il tendit la feuille à Sherlock, sans même y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, une peur panique se lisait dans son regard. Sherlock se saisit du papier et y jeta un coup d'œil. Du persan. Il aurait dû s'en douter. D'après ses premières conclusions, John avait subit un traumatisme hier en ravivant ses souvenirs et sa parfaite maîtrise du dari avait fait que son cerveau n'identifiait plus sa langue véritable. Preuve en était du fait qu'il semblait comprendre Sherlock malgré que celui-ci parle toujours anglais.

Il allait devoir prendre certaines mesures, parce qu'il ne savait pas quel nouveau traumatisme pourrait faire revenir John à sa langue maternelle, si il y revenait un jour. En attendant, il allait falloir vivre avec. Il intima à John de ne pas bouger et passa un bref coup de fil à Lestrade pour lui expliquer que John étant souffrant, il ne pouvait quitter son chevet avant au moins cinq jours et que l'inspecteur et sa bande d'incapables devraient se passer de lui.

Puis Sherlock alla faire un tour sur internet, dénicha un cours de persan, envoya John faire une tasse de thé et il se mit à potasser les lignes entières qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il devait impérativement avoir quelques notions de persan le temps que John retrouve ses repères, ou la cohabitation deviendrait vite invivable. Et puis merde, il était un génie oui ou non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'avoue que l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais si ce n'était pas exactement sous cette forme, puis une discussion avec une amie a mit le truc en forme et voilà le produit fini ! Ne jamais sous-estimer les auteurs des marques repères moi j'vous dis. Je déchire quand je fais mon top budget. Hum, pardon.

Bref, je vous poste ça en priant pour que mon père ne me choppe pas sous la couette en train de faire de l'ordi, je vous poste la suite dès que possible. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions Avengers, allez voter au sondage sur mon profil !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà comment se transcrit "Sherlock" en arabe : شرلوك

Les dialogues sont normalement compréhensibles par déduction mais si vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi. Le traducteur risque de ne pas être fidèle.

* * *

Sherlock maîtrisa rapidement les rudiments du persan, permettant à John de s'exprimer plus librement sans craindre de ne pas être du tout compris. Le médecin était plutôt déprimé par le fait de ne pouvoir s'adresser à personne et d'être cloîtré dans l'appartement et son humeur maussade affectait le moral du détective qui devenait cynique et mauvais. Encore plus que d'habitude, en fait. L'atmosphère de l'appartement était électrique.

Les relations entre les deux hommes oscillaient entre une compréhension mutuelle et un franc bouffage de nez, ce qui les fatiguaient tous les deux et mettait un terme à bon nombre de discussions qu'ils tentaient d'avoir avec Sherlock baragouinant ce qu'il comprenait.

Malgré l'amitié qui les liaient, cette situation ne pourrait plus durer très longtemps. La tension était palpable et le congé de Sherlock touchait à son fin. Il ne voulait pas laisser John seul mais ne pensait pas non plus pouvoir supporter la situation encore beaucoup. Cela faisait trop de relations humaines d'un coup, même pour un homme aussi compréhensif que lui... dans une certaine mesure.

Lorsque le cinquième jour pointa le bout de son nez, ce fut avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé et un plaisir assez distinguable que Sherlock quitta l'appartement, malgré un petit sentiment de culpabilité pernicieux qui s'infiltra dans son esprit une fois dans le taxi qui le conduirait au commissariat.

John se retrouva seul, avec une affreuse sensation d'abandon. Perdu dans son malheur, il n'arrivait plus à se situer, se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Il se levait pour faire du thé et se retrouvait soudain en Afghanistan, les yeux larmoyants à cause de la poussière et le souffle court, abruti de chaleur. Sherlock lui manquait soudain, plus que jamais en fait, comme une présence en négatif dans ce salon si vide où rôdaient ses souvenirs. Il était en permanence perdu dans ses pensées, passant plusieurs minutes immobile à fixer le lointain sans se rendre compte du monde qui l'entourait.

Ce fut sans doute la raison qui fit qu'il ne réalisa la présence de cet homme masqué qu'une fois qu'il eut renversé un vase offert par Mrs. Hudson. Le bruit de la porcelaine brisée le tira de ses pensées et il fut immédiatement à l'affût. Trop tard malheureusement. L'homme s'était déplacé à une vitesse déconcertante même pour quelqu'un avec l'entraînement de John.

L'inconnu sortit un couteau du revers de sa veste et son bras fusa en un geste si rapide qu'il en semblait presque flou à John. Le médecin eut à peine le temps de reculer que la lame s'enfonçait déjà dans son flanc, légèrement déviée par son mouvement et évitant du même coup le cœur.

John cria de surprise et cela fit reculer l'assaillant qui se crut du même coup en danger d'être prit en flagrant délit. Il recula de quelques pas avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissa le médecin adossé au mur, la main pressée contre la plaie où le sang bouillonnait en s'échappant en un flot rapide. Il était parfaitement au courant de la fin des plaies au ventre. Il allait se vider de son sang en un temps record. Mais hors de question que ça arrive quand il était seul.

Il se traîna jusqu'à son portable, sur la table de la cuisine, et se laissa glisser contre un mur où il s'adossa, sa position compressant la blessure et réduisant légèrement la quantité de sang qui s'en échappait. Il composa fébrilement le numéro de Sherlock qu'il connaissait évidemment par cœur. Au bout de trois tonalités, le détective répondit et John remercia le ciel pour ça parce que l'homme ne le faisait jamais habituellement. Il devait être bien plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il y avait de quoi du coup.

- John, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu vas bien ?

- شيرلوك ... يأتي بسرعة.

- Que... Pourquoi dois-je venir ?

- أنا الجرحى، دخل رجل البيت وطعن لي.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas John, tu parles trop vite.

John eut une toux rauque et teintée du sang qui s'écoula sur sa main quand il se fut essuyé la bouche.

- فقط ... تأتي.

- Je-J'arrive, quoi qu'il se passe.

Le médecin entendit clairement à la voix de Sherlock qu'il n'était pas convaincu de la nécessité de venir et qu'il ferait son possible pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire dehors avant de venir. Mais John n'était pas sûr de survivre à ça. Il espéra, il espéra vraiment fort que Sherlock arriverait bientôt, parce que mourir seul serrait vraiment la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Il passa les minutes qui suivirent dans un brouillard épais, le maintenant dans un état comateux. Si quelqu'un avait décidé de l'achever, il n'avait aucune chance de se défendre, pas dans cet état. Il entendit à peine Sherlock passer la porte, jeter son manteau sur le dossier du canapé et l'appeler d'un ton presque exaspéré d'avoir été dérangé.

Cela fit ricaner John et son rire secoua douloureusement son corps blessé, se transformant en une autre quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant, le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche encore une fois. Le son alerta Sherlock qui se précipita à son chevet, sa bouche laissant s'écouler des dizaines de questions avec une voix brisée qui ne laissait rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait.

John eut un léger sourire à la vue du détective si inquiet, son visage crispé d'une terreur à peine contenue penché au dessus de lui. Une troisième quinte de toux secoua sa carcasse et il cracha violemment du sang qui éclaboussa le visage de Sherlock. Il eut une moue contrite qui se figea quand il vit que le détective ne bougeait plus. Il avait porté une main à son visage et avait essuyé une goutte de sang, étalant le reste sur sa joue. Et maintenant il ne bougeait plus, contemplant sa main souillée avec un regard au bord de l'agonie, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Ce fut le gémissement de douleur de John qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se pressa à son chevet, essayant d'écarter ses mains de la blessure pour la regarder. Il fit s'allonger John et passa sa propre chemise par dessus sa tête avant de la déchirer en bandes larges.

- كان قميص المفضلة لديك, souffla John.

- Tais-toi, tu te fatigues. On se fiche de ma chemise.

Sherlock enroula une bande autours de la blessure, pressant la chemise de John sur la plaie pour faire bouchon. Puis il enroula le reste des bandes et fit un point de compression au dessus de la plaie pour tenter de réguler l'afflux de sang. Il sortit d'un même mouvement son portable et passa un bref coup de fil à Lestrade qui promis de s'occuper de tout. Sherlock savait qu'ils ne mettraient pas plus de cinq minutes à arriver connaissant les prompts manière de l'inspecteur mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas assez.

John leva une main tremblante vers lui et saisit son poignet, l'attirant vers lui presque brusquement. Sherlock se pencha vers lui, mettant son oreille au niveau de la bouche de son ami. Le médecin ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement, réprimant une énième quinte de toux. Puis il se reprit et essaya de nouveau.

- إذا لم يكن لديك للخروج ...

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu t'en sors toujours.

- لا يكون من الغباء شيرلوك. لا أحد خالدة.

- Vas-tu te taire !? Tu ne mourra pas.

- إذا أنا صامت، وأخشى أنك لن تسمعني مرة أخرى.

- Arrête, ne sois pas comme ça.

- أنا فقط فلدي اقول لكم ... أنا أحبك، شيرلوك.

Le détective fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la fin de la dernière phrase. John l'avait murmuré très faiblement et de plus il ne croyait pas reconnaître les mots. Mais vu le ton de John, ce devait être important, alors il lui demanda de répéter. Mais le médecin avait sombré dans l'inconscience et il entendait les secours grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Il laissa les urgentistes s'occuper du blond et resta assis au sol, amorphe, avec le visage, les mains et le torse couverts du sang de John, de son ami. Et il n'avait même pas comprit la moitié de tout ce que John lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt, ni ce qu'il avait dit au téléphone. Et il osait encore s'appeler génie ?

Ce fut Mycroft, prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt par Lestrade, qui trouva le détective complètement apathique, prostré contre un mur, murmurant inlassablement les dernières phrases de John pour essayer de trouver la traduction la plus exacte à ses paroles. Son frère le releva puis le conduisit à l'hôpital où John se trouvait déjà, entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens de Londres. Après tout, Mycroft Holmes était passé par là.

Le détective se recroquevilla dans une chaise de la salle d'attente, ne répondant à aucune sollicitation, de personne, attendant simplement des nouvelles de John. Il ne tint pas une heure avant de sortir précipitamment de l'hôpital pour demander une cigarette à un passant, et se laisser aller contre un muret pour réfléchir encore et encore. Finalement, il sortit son blackberry de sa poche et tenta de se rappeler exactement ce que John avait dit pour pouvoir le retranscrire dans le premier traducteur qu'il trouva. La traduction sembla si aléatoire qu'il changea rapidement de site, pour en changer encore et encore, ne se satisfaisant jamais de ce qu'il trouvait. Parce que ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas vouloir dire ça.

Parce qu'alors, l'homme qui était en train de se battre pour survivre entre les mains des médecin, cet homme serait le plus merveilleux cadeau que la Terre pourrait lui offrir, et il ne survivrait pas au fait qu'il lui claque entre les doigts sans savoir ce que lui savait de tout ça. Parce qu'on ne laisse pas un homme mourir sans répondre à une phrase pareille.

Au bloc, le chirurgien eut un sourire. Il avait peut-être une chance finalement ce petit homme musclé qu'on lui avait apporté. Il survivrait peut-être finalement. Le chirurgien aimait à croire que ceux qui avaient quelqu'un les attendant avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir que les autres. Il espérait donc que son patient avait des amis à l'extérieur, parce qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Ne manquait qu'un coup de pouce du destin. Un coup de pouce nommé Sherlock.

_Je dois juste te dire... je t'aime, Sherlock._

* * *

La dernière phrase du dialogue est celle traduite ci-dessus, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit. J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop dur de comprendre malgré le changement de langue.

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Personnellement, j'avoue que j'aurai un penchant pour voir toutes les histoires finir mal donc je n'ai pas vraiment de pronostic positif pour ce qui aurait pu se passer après ça. Mais hey, l'histoire est pour vous alors vous voyez ça comme vous voulez !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, pourquoi pas en arabe ? Vous verrez, google trad' est votre meilleur ami.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
